The battery devices of electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles often have battery cells which are gathered into groups to form battery modules. Here, the arrangement of the battery modules is often particularly significant since these modules must be accommodated reliably and safely in the battery.
Various ways of accommodating battery modules in a battery have been disclosed in the prior art. However, the known solutions are generally in need of improvement since the battery serves not only as a support for the battery modules but has to perform a number of multifaceted and complex functions. Such requirements are, for example, the cooling of the battery modules, fluid tightness, protection of the battery cells in the event of a crash and protection of the battery cells from below and in the “bollard drop test” and during exceptional events. Moreover, the battery should make a contribution to the overall stiffness of the body. Not least, it should be possible to produce the battery as inexpensively as possible by means of low-cost industrial processes.